


茉莉x阿拉丁 仆人play的后续？ 女a男o注意！ 不要走错了。

by darkfff



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfff/pseuds/darkfff
Summary: 阿拉丁乔装成侍从去看望办公中的茉莉，然后茉莉在书房好好地放松了一番。警告！ooc ，双性Omega，生姜play，伪ntr和角色扮演，茉莉是个抖s而且占有欲超足为了车而车





	茉莉x阿拉丁 仆人play的后续？ 女a男o注意！ 不要走错了。

阿拉丁疑惑不解地看着茉莉，后者正在专心致志的小一块生姜。他不明白茉莉为什么要这样做，快发情的Omega送上门来，她却指示阿拉丁取来一块生姜。茉莉感受到了阿拉丁疑惑不解的目光，但她决定先不漏声色，直到小鹿掉进了陷阱再漏出大老虎本色。她很有耐心的在等待，甚至在新婚之夜都很克制，阿拉丁是一份美味的甜点，在她们第一次集市见面时她就决定要好好享用，为了这份美味她可以等待，在第一次阿拉丁的发情期茉莉想要彻底的标记他，让他闻到alpha的信息素就发情，张开腿求艹。从前阿拉丁如同一只自由的小鸟，茉莉向往他的无拘无束的快乐，但现在这只小鸟是她的了，她就要要这只金丝雀心甘情愿的在她的庇护下歌唱。木马，手铐和绳索已经准备好了，她等不及要享受这块甜点了。  
她让小巧的Omega坐在自己的腿上，从后面环抱住阿拉丁。灵巧的双手快速的把姜削成邪恶的形状，突然明白了alpha意图的阿拉丁心中警铃大作，想要翻下来逃离书房，但是茉莉早已猜到了阿拉丁的心思，反剪住他的双手，同时释放出侵略意味十足的信息素。阿拉丁被房间里突增的茉莉花味的信息素撩拨到不行，觉得自己的裤子可以拧出水来了，小穴也开始自动收缩，期待着被庞然大物侵犯。“你。。这是作弊。”Omega强忍住自己的娇喘，回头对着茉莉说。

茉莉压低着嗓子：“必要的前戏而已，”她的声音里充满了威严和情欲。她从抽屉里拿出来一小罐油膏，这一天她已经等待很久了，一只手指沾满了润滑物。“我现在只会用你的后面，和你的嘴巴，小穴和生殖腔属于你的丈夫，我猜她晚上会仔细检查，慢慢享用的。”

茉莉的一根手指直接捅入了也在一开一合的后穴，开始慢慢搅动起来。在婚后，茉莉还没有使用过这个地方，她的手指遇到了很大的阻力。茉莉看到Omega的小脸立马皱了起来，泪水在眼睛里打转：“快，快拿出去，那个地方不可以碰。” 她听到阿拉丁哭喊到，但她没有把手指抽出来，身下人服软的哭喊反而激起了她的施虐心和占有欲，第二根手指紧随其后。身下的Omega开始抽泣起来了，身体一抖一抖的。  
“嘘，很快就好。” 她空的一只手爱怜的抚摸了阿拉丁的头发，但并没停止扩张。在感觉开括差不多的时候，她抽出了手指。“一切结束了吗？” Omega小声问道，还带有一丝哭腔。  
“不，一切开始了”。茉莉拿起姜，一边按住Omega的身体，一边把削好的姜按在他的后穴上，缓慢但坚定的插入。  
不出茉莉的所料，阿拉丁果然剧烈挣扎起来了。“好疼，啊，不要。”口水和泪水一起流出，糊在Omega的脸上，他的后穴也在剧烈的收缩，他大口呼气，就像空气从他身边被抽走了一样。就算他加紧屁股，也无法抵挡进攻，刑具嵌入了他柔软的身体内部。看着双臀因为刺激而不停摇摆，双腿之间的花蕾挂满泪珠的模样，茉莉感觉自己硬了起来。  
茉莉把阿拉丁从腿上放了下来，解开自己的裤子，拍拍他的脑袋，提醒到：“现在我要使用你的嘴了。”阿拉丁顺从的张开了嘴，茉莉立刻就把她的巨物按进阿拉丁的嘴巴里，感受着他的小嘴的服务。她可以想象到阿拉丁现在正在经历什么样的煎熬。：生姜在不停的刺激他的后穴，即使他想要放松，也会立刻被刺激然后收缩，他下面的嘴和上面的嘴一样在吸吮。  
茉莉按着阿拉丁的后脑勺，在他的嘴里抽插着，享受着Omega的喉咙。在最后快要到的时候，她摁住阿拉丁的头，把浓郁的种子送进了他的喉咙里。在确定Omega吞下所有的白液之后，她才慢慢的把软下的巨物抽出来。  
在我硬之前还有一段时间，不如让我们玩些别的吧。她捞起Omega，发现他的腿在不停的颤抖，已经站不起来了。阴茎和阴蒂都涨到发紫。  
“你弄脏了我的地毯，你这个粗心的小笨蛋，我要惩罚你。”茉莉指着地毯上深的那一块说。然而Omega已经被艹到神志不清，脑海里只有后穴的快感和小穴的不满足。  
“满足我，我的苏丹直接艹进来”他伸出手来掰开自己的小穴，流着眼泪说，毫不在意上位者的羞辱，“给我，快给我。”  
眼前的春光让茉莉再也把持不住，她把文件一把扫到旁边去，决定让“偷情仆人”这个剧本走向尾声，反正她有的是时间，也有的是新的计划。她对阿拉丁的欲望甚至远比自己刚刚分化后第一次春梦还强烈，这个乖巧的Omega就像一剂猛烈的春药，她的不应期因为他而减少。  
alpha让阿拉丁正对着她躺在桌子上。“我要艹进来了，可是当你回到家，躺在床上，辛苦了一天的丈夫发现自己的妻子居然小穴里流淌着别人的种子，她会怎么做呢。”茉莉看着掰开自己的双腿的Omega，一边捅了进去，一边说：“她会愤怒地把你拽进浴室，把你狠狠的洗干净，然后锁在房间里不见天日，还是召集所有人来一同看着你是多么淫荡，让你成为所有人的婊子呢。”  
阿拉丁并没有回话，茉莉玩得太过了，欲望与痛苦冲走了他脑海里的理智，他现在只想把自己献祭给情欲，还有掌控自己情欲的alpha。茉莉看到阿拉丁已经失去了思考的能力，就不再说话，专心的开始打桩，每一次都溅出水来，每一次都能逼出Omega的浪叫。阿拉丁双手放在茉莉的后背上，没有注意到他在尊贵的苏丹身上留下了深红的抓痕。  
最后阿拉丁在自己床上赤身裸体醒来时，小穴还是红肿的，白色的液体也不时的流出，他只好努力加紧，想要在他的暴君回来之前去浴室好好清洗一下自己。但这时门突然开了，阿拉丁被不请就来的闯入吓了一跳。  
“你居然背着我偷情，说，是谁今天把高贵的王后调教成饥渴的妓女？!” 听到茉莉故作生气的戏剧腔，阿拉丁明白自己今晚不会好过了，他的苏丹要好好的占有他，享用他，直到他肚子鼓了起来，怀了苏丹的子嗣。但他不知道的是茉莉给他带上了沉重的王冠，让他被永远的囚禁在宫殿里，在满足自己丈夫熊熊燃烧的欲望和为苏丹诞下继承人中轮回。

**Author's Note:**

> 文章是几个小时快打出来的，没有好好修改，请见谅。


End file.
